New Goddess
by Bamberrr.x
Summary: The Cullens and Jake move to England three years after Rosalie goes to the volturi to kill herself Emmett feels lonely in a family full of soulmates that is until he meets a girl on the school bus who changes his life as he knows it! After Breaking Dawn
1. New Beginnings

**This is my first proper Twilight Fanfic... My friend has assured me it's great but I dunno. Lexie is based loosely around myself and the setting is inspired by my little villiage.**

**Please reveiw it for me =D**

**Disclaimer: I am not going to make any profit out of this apart from happiness when peopl reveiw!!**

* * *

It's been three years since Rose left… I still miss her but it seems everything was a lie when she found me she had felt sorry for me and ran me back to Carlisle and feigned a love interest in me to placate our family but she was never happy as a vampire in fact she despised herself more than Carlisle had when he was turned. She had left when the rest of the family had been on a hunting trip by the time Alice and Edward got back saying that she was going to the Volturi it was too late the sun would have risen and she would have revealed herself in the plaza and we couldn't stop her. I still yearned for her but I got on with my life as best I could and after a year I started to become my old self again.

We have just moved to England for a change, Jacob coming too… he's decided to stay a werewolf/shape shifter so that he can stay with Nessie. Our family is so big now, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob and Me. I know how Edward must have felt before meeting Bella living in a house full of couples but I was used to it now.

We have moved to a small village just outside an averaged sized seaside town. Bella, Edward, Alice and Nessie would be pretending to be 14 and in year 9, Jasper, Jacob and I would be pretending to be 15 would be in year 10. Carlisle wanted to move to London which was his hometown before he was changed, to see how it had changed but we persuaded him that it would be easier for us to move to a rural area with more animals.

Because we were technically too young to drive in England we had to catch the bus, we were the first ones to get on though so Alice Jas Me Edward and Jake sat in the five back seats and Bella and Nessie sat in front of Edward and Jake we were sat there laughing when we got to the next stop only one person got on and was obviously surprised that there were other people on the bus she was quite tall about 5'8 and had deep brown hair that hung down to just under her shoulder blades with short layers that were styled in organised mess and a fringe the caused her to have to flick her head to the side every so often to keep it out of her eyes. She had skinny black jeans on instead of the proper school trousers and had her school jumper over her arm and was wearing a white v-neck top instead of the usual Polo shirt, her skin was the colour of latte and her eyes were brown with a golden twist. '_Wow she looks amazing!_' I thought Edward looked at me in utter amazement I hadn't thought anybody looked good like that since Rose had left. I ignored Edward's uncomplimentary stare.

"Hey we're new, just moved in about 5 minutes down the road" Alice stated smiling at the girl we all waved at her and she came to sit on the double seat opposite Bella and Nessie.

"Hi" She repeated shyly

"My names Alice" Al began again "This is Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee but we all call her Nessie and Bella" as each of our names were said we each waved.

"I'm Alexandra but everyone calls me Lexie" She replied. After a couple more stops Lexie's friend Sara got on she seemed less happy to see us on the bus and was edgy… I wondered if her instincts were telling her to leave us be and why Lexie wasn't acting like that.

When we got to school we went to the office and got our timetables and form groups. Bella and Edward were in a form together and wandered off hand in hand to find their tutor group, Alice and Nessie followed them being in the same tutor group as each other.

"Are either of you in 10AOD?" Jacob asked

"Yeah I am" Jasper replied… that was good he wasn't going to be alone in his struggle to keep away from the humans.

"I'm not" I answered "I'm in 10NJH in room B37"

"We're in B39" Jacob answered "We're opposite you"

With that the three of us went down the corridor and up the stairs and found our form rooms.

"Emmett, Jasper, Jacob!" We all turned at the sound of somebody calling our names and saw none other than Lexie stood half-way down the corridors surrounded by a group of girls that were stood there gawking at us. I smiled at her and led the other two down the corridor to speak to her.

"Hey Lexie" I said smiling Jas strained a smile and Jake waved at her like on the bus

"What form are you guys in them?" She asked us completely ignoring the awed gazes from her mates.

"We're in 10AOD"Jake said waving his hand between him and Jasper "and Emmett's in 10NJH"

"Awesome, I'm in 10NJH to Emmett… you can sit with me I have a whole row of seats to myself" She said I was surprised she sat by herself when she was surrounded by a group of friends but I soon found out that all of her friends apart from one or two were in other forms.

The bell rang and Jacob and Jasper went into their form room with a group of Lexie's mates Jacob having a conversation with one of the boys. The rest of Lexie's friends walked around the corner to another form room leaving Lexie a girl called Resa a boy called John and Me. Resa and John walked in and sat on a row of tables with four other people and Lexie led me towards the teachers desk he was sat there joking about a girls hairstyle with a group of other students.

"Mr Harkness" Lexie interrupted him "This is the new student Emmett Cullen"

"Ah yes Emmett Cullen" Mr Harkness said "Take a seat wherever you want."

I followed Lexie over to a row nearest the door and sat down. I watched her in conversation with other people in the room, she was nothing like Rose… she was caring and friendly where Rose had been Vain and inconsiderate. I hated to think of Rose as the bad guy but as I thought back I realise how much she really was a mean and uncaring person, but Lexie… she was so kind I was happy to just sit here watching her all day but school had other plans.

* * *

**Please tell me what your thoughts on this is =D**


	2. Juggling?

**Heyy Sorry about the slowness in updating My laptop was being crappy and is coming to the end of it's Technologically useful life, BUT... I got a new Computer for my birthday (which happened to be yesterday) and one of the first things I did was finish typing this chapter!! This chapter is dedicated to my Best Mate Emily (LucySnapeDaughter-Of-Snape) It's based on real happenings in our ICT lessons... Our ICT teacher is teaching us all to Juggle and we do 'roleplay' on this message thing we have on the VLE and she did say she wanted a plane now not when she's 16!! xD**

**Thanks to everybody who reveiwed... I can't write your names down here cause that would take me a while to find them but I pride myself on replying with thanks to every sigend review I get so keep reviewing and I will keep replying!! =D**

**I am not Stephenie Meyer... I am merely borrowing her characters to create my own twisted fantasy world that help me escape reality!!**

* * *

When the bell rang I followed Lexie out of our form room. She stopped just outside the classroom and turned to face me.

"What have you got first?" she asked me with a smile on her face. I pulled my timetable out of my pocket and looked at what lessons I had today.

"ICT" I replied

"Really? Same, who have you got it with?" She asked she seemed quite happy about the fact that I might have ICT with her

"Urm… Mr Langton" I replied after checking my timetable again.

"That's awesome! You're with me, come on I'll show you the way." She said and grabbed my arm; I felt an electric jolt run from where her hand had touched the bare skin of my forearm. "So are you related to all of the others on the bus?"

"Well, Bella and Alice are my little sisters, our parents died in a car crash, Carlisle has been like a Father to me since I was three, he is really my uncle, Edward, Nessie and Jasper are all brothers and sister their Esme's cousins children, their parents died a couple of years ago in a house fire and Jake's Bella's best friend his mother died in a car crash and his father had a heart attack." I said I hated to tell her that all our families had died in accidents, it sounds like we're looking for attention.

"Who is Carlisle and Esme?" she asked with a sad look in her eyes as we descended the stairs

"Dr Carlisle Cullen, he just starting at the hospital, and Esme Cullen are the people I call my parents" I reply

"Oh right." She's looking at me with sorrow in her eyes until we enter the corridor at the bottom of the stairs full of students bustling here there and everywhere. "We're here." She says and stops with one of her friends I remember from upstairs, in the same form as Jas and Jake, Emily I think her name was. Lexie starts having a conversation with her and I just stand there thinking about why Lexie has had such an affect on me in the space of half an hour.

"Emmett!" I heard someone call and I turned to see Jake walking towards me "You got ICT too?"

"Yeah, what's Jasper got?" I replied

"Business Studies" He replied with a laugh. Then I heard a voice I knew well even over the babble in the corridor

"Bella, Nessie!" I call to them stood a little way down the corridor they both look up and me and Jake wave. They wave back then follow the rest of their class into their room.

"Right then, let's go do some keyboard tapping" I turn around to see the teacher opening the door for the class.

"Come on then" Lexie says and grabs my arm again; I wonder what she thinks about how cold it is. "Sir, Emmett and Jake are new today" she says to the teacher, he's quite tall and has deep brown hair and a happy face

"Hey guys, I'm Mr Langton" he says with a smile "find yourselves a free computer and I'll come over and explain everything to you in a minute." He replied. The room has computer around 3 sides of the room with two doors on the side that didn't have computers, this wall also had a big interactive whiteboard and a single computer which I guess is the teachers, then in the middle there was an Island of sorts, with two rows of computers. I followed Lexie and Emily to the island in the middle. Emily sat on the end Lexie next to her, I immediately took the seat next to her and Jake chuckling sat next to me.

"Getting over old loves then Emm?" Jake muttered to me

"Shut it Doggie!" I mummer back I know he can hear me. Mr Langton comes over and explains to us what we're doing; we have started a topic on ICT skills for business.

"Who was it that was juggling last?" I heard him call to the class; me and Jake both did a double take as what he had said sunk in. I knew that with my super heightened hearing I would have heard that sentence a mile away, but that didn't change the fact that an ICT teacher was saying something about juggling. I saw a small girl at the back with curly brown hair and a _lot_ of bangles on put her hand up and then held up three juggling balls. "Oh yeah, Sophie. Let's see how you've done then" and he walked over to her I looked at Lexie who was paying no attention and sending Emily messages, pretending to be vampire, How Ironic!

"Why is our ICT teacher showing people not how to use a computer, but to _juggle_!?" I asked her as she started laughing at something her friend had sent her I read it out of my peripheral vision _but I want a plane NOW not when I turn 16! _Huh weird!

"Oh yeah, he has this weird plan to get everybody in this class to juggle before the end of the year!" She replied "He's best mates with our form tutor and when their together it gets worse than this, they had the whole Belgium trip stick wine gums to their foreheads and see who had theirs on for the longest, they started this in Belgium and people still had them on when we got back to school" She blushed slightly then

"Were you one of the ones who had it the whole journey?" I asked trying to hide a laugh

"Yeah, but so was Emily!" She said dragging Emily to look at me rather than her computer screen.

"Huh!? What are you saying about me?" Emily asked confused looking between me and Lexie; she seemed to have no aversion to being super near to me with sweet smelling blood pumping through her veins just a few inches away MUST NOT THINK ABOUT THAT!

"Lexie was just telling me that you had a wine gum stuck to your forehead for the journey back from Belgium" I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, My, Gosh! How could you!?" Emily asked outraged her eyes flicking to Jake who had just joined the conversation and laughing as her cheeks reddened. I would have to tell her that Jake was off limits… I wonder what Nessie would do if she found out, she had her Mother's temper at times well I suppose she has Bella and Edwards, they both have done pretty mental stuff when in a temper, Bella when she found out Jake had imprinted on Nessie and Edward when Carlisle had consented to change Bella.

"Hey don't worry she told me she did it too" I replied playfully

"Okay, who's next to juggle?" The teacher called to the class

"Sir, I think Lexie should do it next!" Emily called to the teacher

"Oh no, it's alright sir, I already know how to" she replied shyly looking anywhere but her class mates... so she had low self-confidence, that makes her massively different from Rosalie yet I find i like it even more.

"Show us! I've never been able to do it, but it would be awesome to learn!" I said smiling at her, its true whenever I tried when I was human I could NEVER get the hang of it, I've never tried since I became a vampire; I suppose it would be easy though.

"Okay, d'you want to show us? Mr Cullen seems rather eager to see." He said looking at me Jake was sniggering so I kicked him under the table.

"Oh… Urm… Okay." She replied and slowly got up the teacher threw her the balls and she caught them easily. She threw them slowly at first getting the rhythm and then she started to get faster throwing and catching each one expertly as she got into it she started smiling, you could virtually see joy emanating from her. I was so encapsulated that I didn't even acknowledge the fact that Jake was sniggering at me, I was focussed on Lexie's face all I was thinking was how much I wanted to see that smile again!

CRAP!!!! Right there and then in the space of a mili-second I realised that my life is about to get ten times harder!

* * *

**Now... You all know how much you want to review this thing =D**


End file.
